narutofactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manga Index
Volume 1 ''The Tests of Ninja'' Chapter 1 - Uzumaki Naruto Fourth Hokage mentioned Naruto introduced Hokage Moument vandalized Naruto uses the Sexy Technique on Iruka Naruto fails the Graduation Exam for the third time Mizuki convinces Naruto to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals Naruto is caught by the Hokage and uses the Sexy Technique to knock him out Mizuki attacks Naruto and Iruka Mizuki reveals the sealing of the Kyuubi to Naruto Naruto defeats Mizuki using the Shadow Clone Technique Iruka graduates Naruto Chapter 2 - Konohamaru Naruto takes his ninja picture and is rejected Konohamaru attacks the Hokage and trips on his scarf, blaming it on Naruto Naruto teaches Konohamaru the Sexy Technique Sarutobi reveals the law preventing anyone telling Naruto about the Kyuubi Naruto uses the Harem Technique for the first time Konohamaru declares himself Naruto's rival Chapter 3 - Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura introduced Uchiha Sasuke introduced Naruto and Sasuke kiss Team Seven formed Naruto transforms into Sasuke and talks to Sakura Kakashi and Sarutobi visit Naruto's house Chapter 4 - Hatake Kakashi Naruto pranks Kakashi Team Seven introduce themselves Kakashi tells Team Seven about the survival exam Survival exam starts Chapter 5 - Carelessness is Your Worst Enemy Kakashi reads Icha Icha Paradise while Naruto attacks Naruto uses the Shadow Clone Technique on Kakashi Chapter 6 - Not Sasuke-kun Naruto falls for the trapped bell Sasuke attacks Kakashi Sakura looks for Sasuke and passes out from Kakashi's genjutsu Chapter 7 - Kakashi's Conclusion Sasuke almost gets a bell Sakura wakes up Sasuke uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Kakashi uses Earth Release: Underground Decapitation Technique Naruto gets caught trying to eat lunch Sakura passes out after seeing Sasuke's head Naruto gets tied to the pole once the time runs out Kakashi tells Team seven to quit being shinobi Volume 2 ''The Worst Client'' Chapter 8 - That's Why You're Failures Iruka meets the Hokage about Kakashi over lunch Kakashi explains the purpose behind the test Sasuke and Sakura give Naruto lunch and pass Chapter 9 - The Worst Possible Client Team Seven retrieves Tora the cat Madam Shijimi the Fire Daimyo's wife introduced Sarutobi explains the mission rankings Team Seven is assigned their first C-rank mission and meet Tazuna Kakashi explains the ninja villages and elemental countries Kakashi is "killed" by the Demon Brothers Chapter 10 - Two Down Naruto and Sasuke attempt to fight off the Demon Brothers. Naruto is injured Kakashi defeats the Demon Brothers Zabuza and Gato introduced Naruto cuts himself to get rid of the poison and Kakashi notes his ultrafast healing Chapter 11 - Disembark Tazuna tells the truth about the mission Naruto throws a shuriken at a snow rabbit Zabuza attacks Chapter 12 - It's Over Kakashi's Sharingan is shown Zabuza uses Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique Kakashi uses Water Clone Technique Chapter 13 - I'm a Ninja Zabuza uses Water Prison Technique Naruto loses and regains his forehead protector Chapter 14 - Secret Plan Zabuza and Kakashi tell of how Zabuza was called the Demon of the Mist Naruto and Sasuke use the Shadow Shuriken Technique Chapter 15 - Sharingan Resurrected Kakashi is freed from Water Prison Technique Kakashi and Zabuza use Water Dragon Blast Technique Kakashi mimics Zabuza with the Sharingan Kakashi and Zabuza use Water Explosion Technique Zabuza is incapacitated by Haku with senbon needles Chapter 16 - Who Are You?! Chapter 17 - Preparations for Battle Volume 3 ''Bridge of Courage''